


Music and lyrics

by pao_2019



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mild Language, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-04-23 20:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19158094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pao_2019/pseuds/pao_2019
Summary: This will be a collection of none related stories inspired by songs. The main characters will always be Steve and Danny but Grace, Rachel and the rest of the team will also make an appearance.





	1. Peer Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> English is no my first language, so I'm really sorry for all the mistakes you will find.
> 
> These stories are already posted in Spanish.
> 
> I don't own Hawaii 5-0. I'm just using its lovely characters for my entertainment.

_Based on the song: Peer Pressure by James Bay and Julia Michaels_

 

If Danny Williams was sure of something in his life was about his self-confidence. He had never doubt who he was and what he wanted in life. He was always sure to express his opinion and let everybody know when he hated something.

So, he can say that he doesn’t usually give in to peer pressure.

He played baseball even though his parents kept telling him his sport should be football. He became a cop even though the family business was the fire department. He married Rachel even when his mother denied him his nana’s ring. He never gave up his source even when his insides were on fire for all the punching, even when the death body of his partner was lying next to him on that filthy warehouse. He moved to Hawaii to follow his daughter even though everybody told him it was a mistake. He was a stubborn son of a bitch and he wasn’t going to let anybody dictate his destiny.

So, when he found himself being part of McGarrett’s team he tried to convince himself that there was no other choice. At the end it was his decision and Steve and his stupid smile that make him crazy had nothing to do with it.

So, when he found himself ditching the ties, he tried to convince himself that the heat was absolutely awful on this pineapple infested hell hole so the logic thing to do was stop using them. Steve and his approval look had nothing to do with it.

So, when he found himself going back to the ocean he hated so much and surfing above all things, he tried to convince himself he was doing it for Grace, so he could share more things with her. Having Steve by his side on the water, happy and on his element had nothing to do with it.

So, when he found himself loosing control of his beloved car he tried to convince himself he was doing it because Steve was a fucking control freak and a crazy bastard. The fact that he could look at Steve’s handsome face every time he didn’t need to drive had nothing to do with it.

So, when he found himself pinned against a wall trapped by Steve’s body, kissing him like it was no tomorrow he finally understood that maybe, just maybe he was not as good as he thought against peer pressure, that the truth was he would lost all control every time Steve was in front of him. The whole idea terrified him but if he was honest to himself it didn’t matter.

_Steve?_

_Danno?_

_I don’t usually give in to peer pressure_

_Uh huh_

_But I give in to yours and you know what…I don’t even care._


	2. Where I sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inpired by the song "Where I sleep" by Emile Sande

Steve woke up earlier than normal. The events from the day before leaving him wired, his mind just didn’t want to shut down. He still remembered the bullet trajectory and its impact against Danny’s arm, how he saw him fall and how his brain went through 1000 scenarios every single one with an ending worse than the one before

Thanks to luck, a higher power or to be honest to their perp’s own stupidity and bad aiming Danny was ok, he was fine, the bullet went through and through with nothing to regret. 

So here he was awake at 3 am on the morning listening the ocean waves crashing against shore and watching Danny sleep soundly next to him, safe and sound. He was so lucky.

The truth is he was not sure about a lot of things in his life except from the fact that if something happened to Danny it will be nothing left to fight for, that he would do anything for one more kiss, that he would do anything to keep him in his life forever.

One by one all the important people in his life abandoned him, his father, his mother, Cath, Chin, Kono, but not Danny, he was his only constant, the only person in his world with enough courage to be by his side no matter what.

These were new, difficult and confusing times. Nothing was like when they started this adventure together. New people, new faces. Their age was against them. Their kids were not little anymore and soon they will start looking for their independence. Everything was loud and noisy and changing so fast that sometimes he thinks he can’t keep up. But in these changing times his love for Danny remains the same, as big as when it started, as intense as the first day, as sweet and complicated as the first time. God he was such a sap.

So, Steve was not sure about a lot of things in his life except for the fact that these were them, that this thing they share and live every day was love, and this bed, this house, this here and now was the place where he wanted to sleep from now to the rest of his days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Writting this stories makes me happy.


	3. My life would suck without you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song: "My life would suck without you" by Kelly Clarkson

To Steve, this whole situation looked exactly like one from those really bad romantic comedies he and Danny love to mock all the time. The ones where the stupid main lead fucks everything up because let’s be honest he is an idiot and then after some cheesy dialog and hard life lessons he understands just that (that he is an idiot) and decides to go after the object of his affection.  
Standing in front of Danny’s door at only God knows what time in the early morning, in the middle of a rainstorm, Steve knows that this is completely ridiculous. Why did they fight this time? He can’t even remember. He just knows the situation got way out of hand really quickly and that Danny just ran away, slamming the door, cursing like a sailor and telling him that he didn’t want to see him anymore. And well Steve also said very nasty things at the heat of the moment.

The truth was Danny was far from normal. Too much rage and energy contained in such a small body. Too many opinions, too much baggage, nothing was simple with him but truth to be told what was simple on Steve’s life and to be honest simple was boring.

And if Danny had problems what could be said about himself, his problems could be seen from miles and miles away. He could build a house with all his problems, forget the house a fucking castle with 20 rooms and a swimming pool, that was for sure. Between his control issues, his abandonment issues, his daddy issues and his propensity to the disaster it was still a mystery why nobody had written a psychology book about him and the even bigger mystery is why Danny is still with him.

Maybe that is why they were perfect for each other. Danny needed someone that could handle all his ranting , someone who knew that all his anger and the yelling were only a defense mechanism, that below all the sarcasm it was an “ I love you”, “ I yell at you because I care, because I don’t know how to live without you, because I need you to breath”. And Steve could handle Danny’s rants like a fucking pro.

Steve needed someone that stayed by his side no matter what. Someone that could handle his hero complex, someone who reminds him that he is not alone, that he is not invincible, someone who cares about him. Danny was that someone, with every scream, with every yell, with every smile, with every hug. Every time Danny put on his tactic vest to follow him no matter what stupid shit he was planning to do, Danny was being his someone. 

Everything about them screams dysfunctional, they shouldn’t even match but the truth was they were perfect for each other because of that. 

That is why Steve was wet to the bone, in front of Danny’s apartment ready to give the biggest apology of all apologies because Danny had a piece of Steve between his smile and, to be honest, his life would suck without him.

Before Steve could even knock the door was open and Danny’s lips went crashing against his, and he only heard an “I hate you but I love you and you are an idiot but you are my idiot” and right there Steve knew that everything would be ok just like in one of those stupid romantic comedies that he and Danny love to mock all the time.


	4. Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song "Us" by James Bay
> 
> English is not my first language. Sorry for all the mistakes you will find.

They were only kids when they met. When she decided that he was cute enough to try one of her conquest moves. Her car could take it. 

They were only kids when they fell madly in love when they decided they couldn’t live without each other when unwittingly she became a cop’s wife. They were only kids and he thought he was the happiest man alive and she thought she could handle it and he believed in them and she tried.

Then came the worry, the long working hours, the fear and the frustration and in the midst of all that Grace came a much-needed peace, a breeze of fresh air for something that was starting to feel rotten. 

He struggled to keep everything together, worked day and night to give them the best, and she kept fighting to overcome the fear, stop crying, stop screaming, stop yelling and he believed in them and she stopped fighting. 

In the end nothing could be saved after the wreckage and she moved on and he stopped fighting, because he couldn’t live in a world without her, he couldn't even breath without feeling hurt, because without her there was nothing, because he believed in something and that something was them and of them nothing was left.


	5. Silhouettes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song "Silhouettes" by Of Monsters and Men  
> https://youtu.be/5wpg94NcODw
> 
> References to events from seasons 1 to 6.  
> Danny doesn't have a lot of love for Catherine on this story.  
> English is not my first language, I'm using these stories for practice. Sorry for all the mistakes you will find. I have them even in Spanish :P

It was a Friday night, all 5-0 was already home enjoying a well deserved free weekend but since Grace and Charlie would be spending it with their mother, Danny decided to catch up with some delayed paperwork while listening to Bon Jovi full blast. The fact that Steve returned to the office around 11 pm surprise him big time.

The commander was talking vehemently with someone over the phone, without noticing that Danny was looking at him with a huge WTF face.

“Catherine slow down, please talk a little bit louder, I can’t hear you. Yes, I’m at the office…give me a sec I’m going to triangulate your location…Yeah, yeah, I got it, I got it. Ok I will meet your team at Pearl…at 0100, ok don’t worry I’ll be there”

Danny got up from his chair as fast as his bad knee let him and stood in front of Steve, as tall as he could.

 

“Will you be where, exactly?” Steve almost fall off his chair when he heard Danny’s voice, Jersey accent in full force.

“Danno, what are you doing here? You should be home by now.”

“You know very well this is one of those weekends without the kids, you know how much I miss them, how much I hate being home alone without them around so I thought it will be better to try to catch on some paperwork. Wait a second mister I see what you are trying to do here and trust me is not working stop trying to change the subject. You were going all Houdini on me again, don’t you? At least am I going to get a pretty dear Danno note at my desk or is it going to be one of those times when I only get a call to go save your sorry ass?”

“Come on buddy don’t be like that, I was going to call you as soon as I was on the air. Believe me, I still remember your little rant from last time.”

Danny decided to ignore the remark and keep going. “What does Cath want, Steve? What does she need from you this time?”

“Danny, you know I can’t tell you. It’s a CIA matter, Cath doesn’t trust anyone else with this, the situation is complicated, I have to help her. “

“Oh no, no, no, no, no. My dear friend you are so wrong, you have to tell me where you are going because I need to pack. You know how important it is to bring the right number of socks and underwear, and I need to pick the right shoes, you know my loafers are not made to walk on the jungle or the rain.”

“Danny…you are not going.”

“Steven, I have no clue why but somehow, I feel responsible for you. I know I cannot stop you from committing this nonsense but at least I can be sure you come back home in one piece. I’m going with you, period.” 

Steve looked at him with an “I can’t believe you are telling me this” and “no, you are not going anywhere” face.

“Come on Steve don’t give me your aneurism number 5 face. I’m going with you and you know very well you cannot stop me. So, relax and start giving me all the details. I need to be prepared. I don’t want to go blind to anywhere we are going.”

Steve didn’t have another choice than to start talking. He knew that when Danny put his mind on something, he was a force to be reckoned. If he was stubborn Danny was 10000 times worse. The only way to stop Danny from going with him was to lock him up and lost the key but the truth was Danny would find a way to get free and he would follow him anyway.

An extremist organization kidnaped a group of journalists, they were working on a piece about the surrender of a guerilla on a South America’s country. To Danny’s surprise, one of the journalists was Catherine’s brother. The CIA wanted nothing to do with the issue. Catherine had to fix the problem by her own means.

The mission was simple, get in, release the hostages and get out as fast as they could, easy and quick. They were so wrong.

Catherine was waiting for them at a clandestine airport in the middle of the jungle, armed to the teeth and ready for everything.  

She cannot hide her surprise when she saw Danny with Steve.

“Danny… What the heck are you doing here?”

“Oh hi, Cath, nice to see you too. Come on cut the crap and let get this party started, I want to be home by dinner."

Of course, as soon as the got to the location all hell broke loose.

While Danny and Catherine released the hostages, Steve and the rest of Cath’s team fight against the rebels. After all the hostages were safe in the chopper, the team started to retreat. Steve stayed behind trying to give them cover. Danny understood what Steve was doing, the dude was really a moron and run to help him. Steve was not dying, not on his watch.

Danny was out of ammo but he punched and kicked everyone in front of him, the only think on his mind was to get to Steve. He didn’t notice that one of the perps was aiming for him, ready to kill. He just heard the shoot and then he felt how someone was throwing him to the ground and then all went black.

After 2 days, for Danny is was forever, Steve finally woke up.

“What are you doing here?” Of course, that would be the first thing Steve would say after almost dying again.

“Well, I think is kind of obvious babe, I am making you company. I’m making sure you don’t torment the lovely nurses and doctors from this fine hospital. We are home, by the way, the lieutenant made sure of it. You had been sleeping for 2 days, you had me worry”

“Danny…you should be resting.”

The truth was Danny felt like shit, but Steve was injured, and he had to be sure he was ok, it was no other option.

“You must be thirsty babe, please let me give some water, easy, easy, I got you”

“Your face D.” Danny’s right eye was completely closed; his nose was broken and his lip split. A canvas of green and purple.

“My face, what about my face? It’s the only one I have babe, not so much we can do about it. Not all of us can look like magazine models. Sorry.” Danny was trying to dismiss his injuries with a little bit of humor without much success.

“You are an idiot…”Steve whispered, hoping his partner didn’t listen.

“An idiot, an idiot, now I’m the idiot. That is so dense coming from the moron that once again no matter the consequences followed his ex-girlfriend into another suicide mission. I thought after Afghanistan we learned our lesson babe, but no, of course not. So, I’m the idiot, the idiot, unbelievable. You have no shame Steven, no shame at all”

“Yes, yes and 10000 times yes, you are an idiot Danny, for following me. You shouldn’t have done it, Danno, Danno you have kids. Gracie and Charlie, they need their father in one piece. You just don’t get it, don’t you? If something had happened to you, I would never forgive myself. I’m expendable Danny, you are not. Nobody cares about me, nobody is waiting for me. The only thing I have to give is myself, all my training, my skills. Catherine, she understands that she knows. I had to help her Danny”

“Jesus, just forget what I said Steven, you are not an idiot you, you are a fucking son of a bitch with a martyr complex bigger than this stupid island and every time I hear you talking like that about yourself, I hate you a little bit more. Of course, Catherine “gets it”, she gets it because it’s convenient because she knows she has you wrap around her little finger, she knows that with a single call all your skills and your training will be there to help her no matter the consequences for you. I’m tired babe, I’m so, so tired of watching how all the people that say they love you take advantage of you every single time. I’m tired of watching you throw yourself in front of them without thinking. And you know what every time that happens, I hate myself a little bit more because no matter how much I try and try I cannot stop you. “

“What?”

“The only thing I’ve been trying to do since you hijacked my life is to show you that you matter, that your life is not expendable, that are people in this world that want you to stay with them for a lot of time. I know life has not been kind with you darling, your parents were a fuck up and I’m so sorry for that but is their problem not yours. Somehow, they raised an amazing human being, loyal to the fault, with a heart as big as his height. Someone I’m proud to call my best friend. Someone I will trust with my kids’ life without a doubt.”

“Danny…”

“So If to show you how much I love you, how much you are worth it, how much I care about you, how much you are loved, because you are so, so loved Steven, God you have no idea how much, if to make your stupid SEAL head understand that, I have to follow you into a burning building, North Korea, Afghanistan or a stupid jungle in the middle of nowhere, I will do it, if that what it takes I will do it.  And I’m going to get mad at you that is for sure, and I will yell at you like a mad man and I will tell you you have the survival instinct of a fruit fly but no matter all of that for you I will put on my tac vest, I will load my gun and I will be your backup and I will protect you with all I have without even thinking about it”

“Hey, calm down, is not good for your ribs.”

“Calm down, calm down how can you ask me to be calm Steve, when I traveled thousands of miles to help you on your stupid mission, to be sure you came back home, safe and sound and the first thing you do is to jump in front of a bullet for me. That was not the idea at all and that my friend turns me into the biggest loser of all times” 

“You will never be able to stop me from protecting you Danny, no matter the scenario, I will always, always do everything in my power to protect you, no matter what Danny, no matter what.”

“We are a nice pair of morons you and me because I would do exactly the same thing. You know my kids are everything to me but if you are not in their lives, in my life I would not be able to look at them in the eyes knowing I could have done something to keep you here with us”

“You shouldn’t have come, you shouldn’t “

“Steve there is something you must understand, our paths crossed from the moment we pull out our guns at each other in your father’s garage. Since that day we cannot live without each other, no matter how hard we try, we are stuck together. We may want to kill each other, and we drive each other crazy, but in the middle of all the chaos in our lives, you and me, this thing between us, whatever it is, is what keeps us going.”

“I know”

“I’m sorry for a lot of things in my life Steven…but I will never, ever regret anything I have done for you, I regret nothing about you.”

“I know”

“Then you should know by now babe that wherever there is you, I will be there too”

“I know”

“Go back to sleep babe, I’ll be here when you wake up, I’m not going anywhere.”

“I love you”

“I love you too, you idiot, and always remember, wherever there is you, I will be there too, without a doubt”


End file.
